Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to methods and apparatuses for adjusting vehicle seats, and more specifically, to methods and apparatuses for protecting a limit switch included in the power seats.
Vehicles can be provided with various systems and apparatuses for adjusting the seats of vehicular occupants. For example, it may be beneficial to adjust the incline defined between upper and lower seat portions, such as between 90 degrees (with the passenger sitting straight up) and 180 degrees (with the passenger lying flat). The overall tilt of the seat, including both the upper and lower seat portions, can also be adjusted, thereby directing the overall angle of orientation of the passenger's body. Additionally, vehicular seats can be adjusted in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, such as toward and away from the front of the vehicle. This front and rear adjustment may be especially beneficial because it enables passengers of different sizes to be accommodated. For example, a relatively tall passenger may desire to sit in a relatively rearward position, while a relative forward position may be desirable for a relatively small passenger.
Known power seat adjustment systems include electric motors configured to move at least a portion of the seat and at least one seat adjustment switch. An operator controls the electric motors using the seat adjustment switches.
Furthermore, known power seat adjustment systems include a limit switch configured to discontinue operation of the electric motor when a portion of the seat reaches a predefined limit, regardless of whether the operator is requesting further movement of the seat. Actuating the limit switches in known seat adjustment systems involves directly actuating the switch with an element of the seat having momentum directly corresponding to the momentum of the movement of the seat. However, directly impacting the limit switch with such momentum may damage the limit switch. Thus, there is a need in the art for a seat with a limit switch assembly that decreases, minimizes, and/or prevents a risk of damaging the limit switch.